-Translated- One Day in Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya's Life
by Kyouka Setsura
Summary: Ini adalah cerita tentang salah satu hari yang dialami seorang Kuroko Tetsuya di dunia yang berbeda, dunia vampir. Vampire!AU, Master-Butler!AU.


**One Day in Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya's Life**

 **A story made by Kyouka Setsura**

 **Akashi Seijuurou X Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Vampire AU with Butler!Kuroko Tetsuya and Master!Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Part of: Akashi Seijuuou and Kuroko Tetsuya's Life Series**

 **Warning: OOC-ness, yaoi, darah (?), dan humor gagal.**

 **Summary: Ini adalah cerita tentang salah satu hari yang dialami seorang Kuroko Tetsuya di dunia yang berbeda, dunia vampir. Vampire!AU, Master-Butler!AU.**

 **-Translated-**

* * *

Tok tok tok.

"Akashi-sama, sudah saatnya untuk bangun." Ujar seorang pelayan perempuan seraya mengetuk pintu besar di hadapannya. Rambut merah mudanya di biarkan tergerai, baju _maid_ yang ia kenakan rapih, tanpa kerutan sedikitpun. Suaranya tidaklah keras maupun pelan, tetapi cukup hingga terdengar sampai kedalam kamar tersebut.

"Hmm..." Hanya itulah jawaban yang terdengar dari balik pintu. Pelayan tersebut menghela nafas, karena dirinya yang sudah bekerja di mansion keluarga Akashi lebih dari sepluh tahun itu mengetahui, tuannya itu tidak akan beranjak dari kasurnya untuk, kurang lebih, tiga jam kedepan.

Pelayan tersebut berjalan pergi, dengan perpustakaan di lantai dua mansion sebagai destinasinya. Ia mencari pelayan lain yang sudah dipastikan ada di perpustakaan, dan yang pasti membantu masalahnya mengenai perilaku tuan mereka. Tak perlu susah mencari, pelayan yang dicari ada di salah satu meja yang tersedia, tenggelam dalam dunia nya sendiri dengan berbagai macam buku disekitarnya.

"Maaf aku mengganggumu, Tetsu-kun. Aku perlu bantuan mu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Selamat pagi, Momoi-san. Apa Akashi-sama tidak bisa dibangunkan lagi?" Ujar pemuda bersurai biru langit tersebut. Ia menutup buku yang sedang ia baca agar dapat menatap mata lawan bicaranya secara langsung. Dikenal sebagai Kuroko Tetsuya, asisten dan pelayan pribadi sang tuan rumah, Akashi Seijuurou.

Momoi menganggukan kepalanya. "Bisakah kau membangunkan Akashi-sama? Maaf merepotkan, Tetsu-kun. Akashi-sama harus bertemu Midorima-sama tiga jam lagi." Kepala pelayan wanita tersebut membungkuk. Kuroko pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Tolong jangan membungkuk padaku, Momoi-san. Pekerjaanku memang membantu semua yang berkaitan dengan Akashi-sama. Aku sudah mengingat semua jadwal Akashi-sama untuk hari ini. Tolong siapkan keperluan Akashi-sama, Momoi-san."

"Baik. Terima kasih, Tetsu-kun." Kuroko hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai jawaban. Ia pun bergegas ke kamar tuannya itu. Setelah sampai ke depan pintu kamar, ia mengetuknya. Tidak mendapat jawaban, Kuroko pun memasukki ruangan tersebut.

"Permisi, Akashi-sama." Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya langsung menuju kasur berukuran _king size_. Di bawah selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya, terbaring laki-laki bersurai merah.

"Akashi-sama, sudah waktunnya untuk bangun." Tangan Kuroko meraih pundak Akashi dan mulai menggucangkann pundaknya.

"..." Tidak ada reaksi.

"Akashi-sama, anda harus bangun."

"Kau berisik sekali, Tetsuya" Suara Akashi terdengar dari balik selimut. Tiba-tiba, tangan Akashi keluar dari dalam selimut dan menarik Kuroko ke atas kasur. Dengan cepat, Akashi mendekap Kuroko dari belakang. Menempelkan punggung Kuroko dengan dada bidang Akashi.

"Akashi-sama!?"

"Ayo tidur dengan ku. Lima menit lagi..."

"Akashi-sama!"

"Iya... Jangan berteriak di telinga ku Tetsuya." Akashi bergerak dan mengambil posisi duduk di atas kasur. Dengan sigap Kuroko berdiri, dan membungkuk pada tuan nya tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, Akashi-sama."

"Pagi. Apa jadwal hari ini?" Langsung ke poin utama, tanpa basa-basi. Itulah Akashi Seijuurou.

"Jadwal pertama adalah pertemuan dengan Midorima-sama di mansion nya." Kuroko mulai menjelaskan. "Setelah itu ada pertemuan dengan Aomine-sama untuk mendiskusikan artifak yang sedang dicari nya. Seharusnya setelah itu Akashi-sama memiliki waktu kosong, tetapi Kise-sama meminta untuk beretemu. Jadi, ada pertemuan dengan nya juga. Di malam hari, Murasakibara-sama mengundang anda ke pesta yang diselenggarakan di mansion nya."

"Hmm..." Akashi bergumam selagi turun dari kasur nya. Raut wajah Akashi berubah masam ketika ia melihat wajah Kuroko secara jelas. "Tetsuya, wajah mu pucat." Akashi mengangkat wajah Kuroko dengan jemari nya, mempertemukan merah darah dan kuning emas dengan biru langit.

"Ah... I... Iya... Mungkin." Kuroko menjawab, meskipun yang dikatakan Akashi bukanlah pertanyaan tetapi pernyataan. Kuroko mencoba mengalihkan pandangan nya, tetapi gagal karena lagi-lagi Kuroko terpana dengan mata Akashi yang selalu terlihat indah. Seperti menghipnotis, seperti mencuri seluruh perhatian nya.

"Kapan terakhir kau minum?"

"Aku... minum air tadi pagi."

"Air putih tidak dihitung. Kapan terakhir kali kau minum darah?"

"Sekitar... satu bulan yang lalu..."

"Kau harus minum darah dengan teratur Tetsuya. Itu adalah nutrisi mu!" Akashi memarahi Kuroko, tetapi nada kekhawatiran terdengar dari setiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

"M... Maaf, Akashi-sama..."

"Itu bukanlah alasan."

"Saya... hanya tidak ingin membuat anda repot..."

"Tetsuya... Aku mengerti alasan mu. Tetapi dengan melakukan hal semacam ini, kau membuat ku khawatir. Minum darah ku."

"A...pa? Saya menolak! Saya akan minum darah manusia nanti."

"Ini perintah. Tetsuya, minum darahku." Akashi mempertegas suara nya.

"Tolong... jangan perintah seperti itu Akashi-kun..." Akashi menghela nafas, meski dirinya merasa senang Kuroko merubah cara memanggil nama nya.

"Kau sangat keras kepala, Tetsuya." Akashi berjalan ke meja kecil dekat kasur nya. Akashi mengangkat pisau buah, dan menarik garis lurus di pergelangan tangan nya dengan pisau tersebut. Darah mengalir keluar, menodai kulit putih nya dan mulai menetes jatuh ke lantai yang di lapisi karpet. "Minum."

"Akashi-kun! Kenapa kau melukai dirimu sendiri!? Tolong berhen-nnnngghhh-" Insting primal nya mengeluarkan suara geraman melihat darah Akashi. Setelah satu bulan tanpa darah, mulut nya terasa sangat kering. Rasa haus mulai mendominasi bagian rasionalnya. Haus akan darah.

"Dengan hanya melihat darah, insting primal vampir yang haus akan darah mulai mendominasi bagian rasionalmu. Minum darahku, Tetsuya." Kali ini, Akashi tidak dapat menahan senyuman nya mendengar Kuroko merubah caranya memanggil nama Akashi. Akashi tersenyum kecil, senyuman yang hanya bisa dilihat Kuroko.

"A... Akashi-kun..."

"Apa aku harus mengulang Tetsuya? Ini perintah. Minum darahku." Akashi berjalan ke arah Kuroko, memperdekat jarak dirinya dengan Kuroko.

"M... Maafkan aku." Kuroko berjalan mendekat kepada Akashi, menarik tangannya dan menempelkan pergelangan tangan Akashi pada bibirnya. Kuroko mulai menjilati darah yang keluar dari luka tersebut sampai tidak berbekas, dan lukanya menutup karena kemampuan regenerasi vampir yang cepat.

Tetapi Kuroko yang sudah terbutakan oleh haus akan darah, menarik tubuh Akashi secara kasar dan tanpa peringatan, menggigit lehhernya. Kuroko meneguk darah Akashi, selagi Akashi sendiri hanya tersenyum. Tersenyum puas karena Kuroko menyerah. Kuroko terus meminum darah Akashi sampai akal sehatnya kembali, dan ia kemudian tersadar akan apa yang sedang ia lakukan kepada tuannya.

"M... Maafkan atas kelancangan saya, Akashi-sama." Kuroko melangkah mundur, lalu membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Tolong hukum saya sesuka anda."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak! Sikap saya barusan tidak mugkin tidak apa-apa!" Kuroko membalas, masih membungkuk.

Akashi maju beberapa langkah dan kembali mengangkat wajah Kuroko dengan jarinya, membawa wajah Kuroko mendekat dengan wajahnya. "Kalau aku bilang tidak apa-apa, berarti tidak apa-apa. _My words are abssolute_." Dan Akashi meniadakan jarak antara dirinya dan Kuroko dengan sebuah pelukan dan pagutan bibir.

Akashi mulai memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan menjilat bibir bagian bawah Kuroko, yang membuat Kuroko membuka celah dan mempersilahkan lidah Akashi untuk masuk dan menari dengan lidah miliknya sampai dirinya melepas ciuman Akashi karena kekurangan udara.

"A... Akashi-sama... Sudah waktunya anda untuk bersiap. Waktu anda tinggal satu jam, empat puluh lima menit lagi karena perjalanan ke mansion milik Midorima-sama kurang lebih berlangsung selama satu jam lima belas menit." Kuroko menjelaskan, pipinya memerah.

"Hmm... Baiklah. Tapi Tetsuya, kau harus menemaniku. Siapa tau, aku bisa melakukan sesuatu denganmu diantara jadwalku hari ini." Akashi menjilat bibirnya seduktif.

"Akashi-sama! Tolong jangan bercanda!"

"Bercanda? Tidak pernah. Aku serius. Temani aku untuk hari ini."

"Kalau anda memang tidak bercanda, maka keinginan anda adalah perintah saya. Saya akan menemani anda."

"Baguslah jika kau mengerti."

"Dan sekarang, tolong anda cepat bersiap-siap. Pakaian anda sudah saya siapkan dan saya akan mempersiapkan sarapan anda. Apa yang anda inginkan untuk sarapan hari ini?"

"Kamu."

"Sekali lagi, tolong jangan bercanda, Akashi-sama."

"Dan sekali lagi, aku tidak bercanda. Aku ingin Tetsuya sebagai sarapan, makan siang, ataupun makan malam."

"Akashi-sama... Roti panggang dan selai seperti biasa, apa saya benar?"

"Ah, tambahkan sup miso untuk menu hari ini."

"Baik. Apa ada tambahan lain?"

"Darahmu juga."

"Akashi-sama... Sepertinya anda masih mengantuk atau kepala anda terbentur sesuatu. Tolong berhenti bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda." Akashi jawab dengan cepat. "Tetapi, aku juga sadar kalau aku meminum darahmu sekarang, kau akan kekurangan darah dan harus tinggal dirumah. Roti dan sup miso saja."

"Baik. Permisi, Akashi-sama." Kuroko keluar dari kamar Akashi, dan berjalan ke dapur untuk mempersiapkan sarapannya.

Setelah memberitahukan seluruh pelayan mengenai pekerjaan mereka untuk hari ini dan juga memberi tahu bahwa Kuroko akan ikut pergi dengan tuan mereka, Kuroko kembali ke depan kamar Akashi. Setelah menunggu selama sepuluh menit, Akashi keluar dari ruangannya dan mereka berjalan menuju ruang makan. Setelah sarapan selama sepuluh menit, Akashi langsung pergi menuju mansion Midorima.

Sebagian waktu dari perjalanan, mereka diam seribu bahasa. Akashi membaca buku dan Kuroko mengatur dan menulis jadwal Akashi untuk keesokan harinya. Pertemuan antara Akashi dan Midorima tidak begitu mewah dan lama (Juga Akashi memasang wajah bosan selama pertemuan mereka, dan bahkan tidak berusaha menyembunyikannya dari Midorima.)

Dan kejadian yang sama terulang di pertemuan dengan Aomine dan Kise (Pengecualian untuk Kise karena setelah mendengar Kise berbicara tidak jelas selama sepuluh menit, Akashi mengancam Kise untuk berhenti berbicara tidak jelas dan mulai berbicara tentang mengapa dia ingin bertemu dengannya. Kise menjawab dengan tersenyum lebar.)

"Itu karena aku sangat bosan! Awalnya, aku menelepon Aominecchi, tapi langsung diputus setelah dia bilang 'Jangan datang kesini!'. Terus, aku telepon Midorimacchi sama Murasakibaracchi, dan dapat jawaban yang hampir sama! Tapi, waktu aku telepon rumah Akashicchi, Kurokocchi tidak memutuskan teleponku dan setuju datang ke tempatku!"

"Itu karena anda berbicara dengan sangat cepat dan langsung menutup telefon dalam sepuluh detik."

"Kurokocchi... lidahmu tajam sekali!" Kise pura-pura menangis sambil memeluk Kuroko.

"Kise, simpan tanganmu untuk dirimu sendiri. Jangan sentuh Tetsuya." Akashi menarrik Kuroko dari pelukan Kise dan beranjak pergi. "Jika tidak ada masalah penting, aku pergi. Aku masih punya hal lain yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan."

Dan Akashi pergi meninggalkan Kise. Kuroko hanya tersenyum kecil melihat sikap Kise yang terkadang sangat kekanakan. Mereka pun melanjutkan jadwal dan pergi ke mansion Murasakibara.

"Aka-chin! Kuro-chin!" Murasakibara berteriak dari pintu rumahnya selagi melambaikan tangan ke arah Akashi dan Kuroko. Akashi berjalan menuju Murasakibara dan mulai menasihatinya selama setengah jam tentang sikapnya yang berteriak dari jauh itu seperti orang biasa, dan itu tidak baik untuk bangsawan seperti Murasakibara.

Murasakibara meminta maaf dan menunjukan jalan kepada Akashi dan Kuroko ke ruangan dimana pesta dilaksanakan. Memasang senyum bisnis, Akashi mulai memberi salam pada tamu-tamu lain yang ia kenal dan memperkenalkan diri pada tamu-tamu lain yang tidak ia kenal.

Tapi dibalik senyuman bisnis Akashi, matanya memperhatikan sekitar. Karena pesta adalah salah satu tempat yang rawan akan pembunuhan secara tiba-tiba, tidak aneh jika ada orang nekat yang berusaha menyerang dirinya. Tetapi, sebelum orang mencurigakan bisa mendekati Akashi, Kuroko sudah duluan menangani orang mencurigakan tersebut.

Secara tersembunyi, hanya terlihat oleh sepasang mata seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Setelah merasa sudah cukup lama menghadiri pesta tersebut, Akashi permisi pulang bersama Kuroko dan keduanya kembali ke kediaman Akashi. Ia memberikan mantel miliknya kepada pelayan yang menyambutnya di pintu mansion.

"Tetsuya, apa ada dokumen yang harus dikerjakan sekarang?"

"Tidak ada untuk hari ini."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan beristirahat. Ikut denganku, Tetsuya." Akashi mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya, dan Kuroko mengikuti.

"Aahh... aku sangat lapar, Tetsuya..." Kata Akashi sesampainya mereka dikamar.

"Mau makan apa? Saya yakin chef rumah ini dapat membuatkan apapun yang anda inginkan."

"Kamu tahu aku bukan sedang membicarakan lapar yang itu."

"Masa?" Kuroko melepaskan seluruh formalitasnya, status _master-butler_ mereka hilang, digantikan dengan status _lover_.

"Aku ingin diperhatikan. Aku ingin Tetsuya yang sudah menjadi kekasihku sejak lima tahun yang lalu, bukan Tetsuya pelayanku. Aku ingin darah Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun boleh meminum darahku."

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan menahan diri."

Akashi mulai melepas kancing serta dasi yang dikenakan Kuroko, cukup untuk membuat lehernya terlihat. Akashi langsung menggigit lehhernya dan meminum darah yang keluar dari luka yang ia buat. Setelah beberapa menit, Akashi menarik kembali taringnya dan menjilat darah yang menempel di bibirnya.

Segera, Akashi mencium bibir Kuroko dengan lembut, penuh cinta. Sebuah ciuman yang tidak menggunakan lidah, hanya sebuah ciuman hangat yang manis.

"Akashi-kun..."

"Aku lebih suka ketika kamu memanggilku seperti itu, Tetsuya. Aku mencintaimu."

Kuroko mempertemukan mata mereka. "Kau sudah mengatakan itu jutaan kali, Akashi-kun."

"Dan aku akan mengatakan itu berjuta-juta kali. Karena itulah perasaanku, dan kau tahu itu."

"Aku tahu... Aku juga mencintaimu, Akashi-kun."

 _Because a million times saying 'I love you' won't be enough, when the fate already planned something else for their future._

 _Because forever exist in their world, The world where both of them shared the same feeling of affection called love._

* * *

 **Hello minna, aku author baru di fandom KnB Indonesia, namaku Kyouka Setsura. Sebelum-sebelumnya, aku udah nulis 11 stories untuk fandom KnB, dan 10 dari 11 stories tersebut adalah fanfict AkaKuro. Dan... semua itu ditulis pake bahasa inggris, jadi aku gak gitu sering ke fandom AkaKuro Indo.**

 **First, thank you buat my cute little sister, Kuhaku yang bantuin nge-translate~ Semoga UN-mu lancar. Terus Kuga-san yang semangatin buat lanjutin nge-translate saat udah hampir nyerah~**

 **Fic ini sebenernya** ** _testing ground_** **buat bikin fic pake bahasa Indonesia, karena aku dan temen aku bikin** ** _join account_** **buat bikin fanfict pake bahasa Indonesia. Juga untuk kontribusi sedikit ke fandom AkaKuro Indonesia karena aku emang orang Indo~**

 **Mungkin kedepannya aku akan nge-translate fic-fic yang lain, kalau lagi luang. Bagi yang udah pernah baca fic-fic aku, boleh saran mau fic yang mana yang mau di translate next. Dan kebanyakan (hampir semua) fic aku itu settingnya di** ** _Alternate Universe_** **(AU), jadi mohon dimaklum kalau banyak yang OOC.**

 **Satu hal lagi, aku sebenernya gila kalau udah ngomongin AkaKuro. Suka banget sama BDSM AU dan AkaKuroAka juga AkaAka jadi... Kyouka Setsura doesn't have an exactly clean mind—**

 **By the way, apa itu EYD apa EYD ku udh bagus? Maaf kalau makin kebawah, kalimatnya makin aneh...**

 **Lastly, review? Dan terima kasih telah membaca fic ini.**


End file.
